


Heated in a Snow Storm

by KuroBakura



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Henry IV Part 2 - Shakespeare, Henry V - Shakespeare, Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Hal find an abandoned cabin in the woods and are going to camp there until the storm dies down or the snow starts to melt a bit. Both men end up having their first homosexual sexual encounters with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated in a Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thank you!  
> Based on Tom Hiddleston's version of Prince Hal and Chris Hemsworth's version of the Huntsman.

 

Eric and Hal stood in the middle a forest as a snowstorm was beginning to start up. Eric was able to handle the cold better in these parts but Hal on the other hand....if the air became a few more degrees colder...he would be known as the first human icicle to ever exist. Hal looked over at Eric, who was looking just standing there, trying to see in the distance but stopped looking when he saw Hal looking at him.

“Are you even a bit cold?” Hal asked.

“No.” Eric answered, shaking his head.

“How are you able to handle the bloody cold?!” Hal asked another question.

“Not sure, to be honest. I have always been able to handle it ever since I was a kid. Never thought of it being strange or any thing.” Eric replied. Hal was mind boggled by this.

“I am not saying it is a bad thing but I never thought it was possible.” Hal said.

“I know and understand.” Eric said. Hal turned around and was trying to also see if he could find a shelter of some sort as well. Suddenly, he felt something being draped across his shoulder. It was a fur blanket. Not sure what kind of fur but felt warn after several seconds. Hal looked up at Eric.

“I just found this in my bag. Sorry that I did not realize that I had it sooner.” Eric told him. Hal hugged him with one arm as he was holding on to the blanket with his another one.

“It is okay, Eric. Thank you.” Hal told him.

“You're welcome.” Eric said back. Eric held Hal close to him and kiss him as the snowfall became even heavier. After they stopped, Eric noticed an abandoned cabin in the distance.

“Hal, I found shelter! It is an abandoned cabin!” Eric said, looking up at the cabin and pointing towards to it so Hal can see where it was. Hal turned and looked at it.

“Are you sure it is abandoned?” Hal asked. Eric and Hal let go and Eric ran towards it.

“There is only one way to find out. Come on!” Eric shouted as he ran towards the cabin. Hal sighed. Eric and him were already runaway lovers but he did not want them to become thieves but yet....neither of them had a choice. Hal ran to catch up with Eric as he held on to the fur blanket that was covering his shoulders. Both of them finally reached the cabin and looked inside of it through the windows. And sure enough, it was officially abandoned. There was stuff still there but because of the war going on near Eric's homeland, some people near there were afraid of being killed so they had to abandon their home and belongings in order to stay alive.

“You were right. It is abandoned.” Hal said. Eric walked over to the front door to see it was unlocked and it was. Apparently the people who lived in this cabin was in a huge rush to leave it.

“Lets get inside quickly before the storm gets worst.” Eric said. Hal ran through the door first and then Eric ran in right after, behind Hal. He slammed the door behind amd leaned his back against it, taking a few quick breathes. Hal looked around the cabin. It was actually a pretty nice cabin. It looked like it belonged to a family of four. A husband, wife and at least one child. Hal sat on the ground and held a child's toy in his hand and sighed. Eric saw Hal sitting on the ground and walked over right next to him.

“I know. I wish this damn war was not happening. So many lives already lost and people who had to abandon their homes so they can be safe.” Eric said.

“Especially the children. Poor darlings.” Hal said, still looking at the toy in his hands. Eric sat down next to his lover and held him close.

“Hal, I know you want to help and so do I but...I am not sure if we can win against them.” Eric said. Hal looked up at Eric.

“We could try. Eric, I know you are not a coward. But...it never hurts to try. Even if it is not fighting against the enemies.” Hal said.

“True but until this storms dies down...we can not do any thing. We are stuck here.” Eric said. Hal hugged Eric and cried in to his shoulder. Eric hugged him close with both hands now.

“I did not mean to upset you, Hal. I am sorry.” Eric told him.

“You did not do or say any thing wrong. I have been thinking about every thing and this war going on where you live and...I do not want to lose you, Eric.” Hal to him.

“I do not want to lose either and I am going to every thing to protect you.” Eric told him and then kissed top of Hal's head. They held each other for a few minutes as Hal was calming down. They let go after Hal felt okay and began to find places in the cabin to sleep. They found a cot in the corner of the room.

“You take the cot, Hal.” Eric told him.

“But where will you sleep?” Hal asked him.

“On the floor next to you, of course.” Eric replied. Hal could not let Eric do that.

“No.” Hal suddenly pipped up, He held Eric's hands and Eric looked up at him.

“No, I do not want you to sleep on the ground.” Hal said.

“Then where do you want me to sleep?” Eric asked. Hal gulped. He told himself before this journey that he did not want to sleep with Eric in any way until he was ready. And at this point and time, he felt ready to lay with him.

“On the cot. With me.” Hal said. Eric blushed.

“Hal, are you sure?” Eric asked,

“Yes, Eric. I am sure....please?” Hal said. Eric and Hal felt both the heat and sexual tension rise inbetween them. Hal let go, walked over to the cot and sat on it. Eric felt nervous.

“Are you really sure about this?” Eric asked.

“Eric, I _command_ you to lay on this cot with me and sleep.” Hal told him. Eric smirked and chuckled.

“Oh, so you are using some of that royal status, now, are we?” Eric asked.

“If it will get your arse on this cot, then yes.” Hal said. Eric laughed a couple of times.

“Oh alright then. ...But Hal?” Eric said.

“Yes?” Hal asked.

“I do not sleep with a shirt on and I feel like if we sleep in the same bed...something might happen that we would not be able to take back or will regret.” Eric replied.

“Are you talking about sex, dear?” Hal asked.

“...Yes.” Eric replied.

“Eric...to be honest...if that does happen, I am ready for it. We are adults and plus...I do feel _that_ way about you. I would not regret it. Though...I look like an ugly stick compared to you. You might look at me and get disgusted if you saw me in the buff.” Hal said to him. Eric walked over to the bed and crawled on to it and sat next to Hal.

“Hal, you are very attractive to me. Please do not think like that.” Eric told him and then kissed him. After he stopped, they looked at each other and blushed. Suddenly, both men began kiss again and began to make out. Before they knew it, Hal (how was on top of Eric) and Eric were laying down on the cot, making out and their erections were rubbing against each other. They stopped and sat up on the bed. Eric quickly took off his shirt and Hal took of his as well then toss their shirts across the floor of the cabin. Eric sat up against the wall and Hal put his hand on the belt of Eric's pants and he began to undo it.

“Hal, wait!” Eric said, panting. Hal stopped and looked up.

“You do not have to do that.” Eric told him.

“I know that.” Hal said back and looked back down. Then Hal continued to undo the belt.

“But I have had this urge for quite a while, my sweet Eric and I refuse to hold back when I am at my limit.” Hal thought to himself as he finally undid belt and removed it from the loops of Eric's pants and dropped on the side of the cot as swell as removing Eric's pants, leaving Eric in nothing but his undergraments. Eric's cock popped up and stood straight up and lean a little bit forward towards Hal. Hal and Eric gulped. Both of them wanted this badly but Eric did not want Hal to feel like he was making him do this to him but Hal is doing this because he wants it.

“Hal, wait, please.” Eric said. Hal did not look up but he did acknowledge that Eric was speaking to him. Eric sighed.

“If you truly want to do this...then I want to do this to you as well.” Eric told him. Hal then looked up and blushed.

“Are you sure about that?” Hal asked.

“Well, yes. Plus, I want to please you as well. I do not like when one side is the only one getting pleased. I want to please my partner as well. So, please...let me do this to you as well.” Eric said. Hal moved back on to the bed and Eric took Hal's pants off quickly. Eric and Hal laid down on the cot on their sides, looking at each others' hard cocks. Suddenly, Eric let out a huge moan as Hal began to give Eric head. Eric grunted as he felt Hal's tongue move around the tip and slit. Hal was really enjoying sucking on Eric's cock and Eric's moans and grunts we making it even more enjoyable. Eric then moved Hal's towards his mouth and then moved his tonuge up and down Hal's shaft a few times before he began blowing him as well. Hal stopped as he felt Eric's head move up and down his cock.

“AH, ERIC!” Hal moaned and panted. Eric really has never done this before but he was also enjoying it as well. Not because it was just a any man's dick. It was Hal's and Eric has never felt like this before nor has ever been attracted a man and Hal was the man who made him feel like that. Hal then continued to suck Eric again and now both of them were now giving head to each other at the same time, moaning and grunting as they sucked each other off. A couple of minutes later, Hal was at his limit. Eric could feel that Hal was about to cum by the way, his cock was throbbing. Before Hal could do or say any thing, he released his hot and sticky cum inside of Eric's mouth and all over Eric's face, which made Eric cum inside of Hal's mouth and on his face, too. Eric swallowed Hal's cum and then rolled on to the back and panted. Hal did the same thing. Eric looked over at Hal, who was panting and looking up at the ceiling.

“Hal, are you alright?” Eric asked.

“Yes. Are you okay?” Hal replied.

“I am.” Eric said. Eric began to move on the cot and now Eric and Hal were looking at each other, face to face. Hal moved over to Eric and laid his head on Eric's chest and held hands. Eric looked out the window and sighed.

“I do not this snow storm is going to let up for at least a few days.” Eric said as he looked back at Hal, who all snuggled up against him.

“I figured that much about the snow storm.” Hal said, sighing.

“I will go out and gather supplies if needed. We will be okay. Do not worry.” Eric said, trying to assure Hal. Eric felt Hal start to shiver. Eric saw the fur throw he gave Hal earlier on the floor, grabbed it and covered them both with it. As the got comfy, Hal felt like he had to say something.

“Eric, what we did tonight, I do no regret it at all. I actually quite enjoy doing that” Hal said as he kissed Eric's neck. Eric put his arm Hal and laid his head on top of Hal's.

“Me neither and same here, darling.” Eric said. Eric lifted up Hal's head up to his and kissed his lips for a couple of seconds before finally settling down one last time and falling asleep as the snow fell outside the cabin.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
